


The First of August

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is almost over, and Sirius is restless.<br/>Written back in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of August

It's stifling inside the flat, so Sirius goes up onto the roof for a fag and some fresh air. It's not much cooler outside, but there's a breeze stirring the sluggish air; it rustles Sirius's hair and finds its way to the back of his neck, where it's desperately needed.

Sirius inhales deeply and exhales a delicate plume of smoke. He looks disinterestedly over the edge of the roof. It's only about eight in the evening and the sky is still a creamy blue, but the city streets far below are steeped in shadows. Lights flicker on in the flats across the street and to Sirius, watching from high above, it's like watching the night sky reflected in a dark, murky lake.

There's smoke in the air, and it's coming from something other than his cigarette. Someone's set fire to something, he thinks. Or maybe something down in the darkened streets has ignited all by itself. Sirius feels a spark of curiosity, but it quickly extinguishes itself as he realizes that it's probably only someone's barbecue he's smelling.

The sky has gone violet by the time Remus joins him on the roof, smelling of ink and old pages, cooking herbs, and sweat. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius's waist and leans close. Sirius grunts a little in protest, but doesn't push him away. As hot as it is, standing this way, any sort of scuffle would make it worse.

"I was thinking," Sirius says as Remus drops his chin onto his shoulder, "we go back to school in just a month. I don't really want to."

"What do you want to do instead?" asks Remus quietly. There's an indulgent note in his tone.

"I think we should run off together, the two of us. I think we should just take the bike and _go._ Be _different_. Let Prongs and Wormtail do the normal scholarly thing. We can…"

He hasn't given this any thought at all, but he wants to do _something_. Something has been flailing inside him all summer, screaming that this is his last chance to do something, but of course it won't tell him what that something might be. Maybe it's the heat, Sirius thinks. Or the fact that he's been living on his own for the past few months. Or the fact that he's had Remus in his bed for the past few weeks and there's got to be _some_ way he can give the world the finger without getting them both arrested.

It's too hot to think. And Remus's fingers have stealthily undone his flies.

 _This is something_ , thinks Sirius. _This is definitely something._

He sucks one last time on his cigarette, then drops it over the side of the building. He watches it skitter away into the darkness like a falling star.

08/01/05


End file.
